Esencia de Amor
by menchanted
Summary: Derek tiene sentimientos por Emily y quiere ser correspondido. ¿Se lo jugará todo por todo?. Morgan/Prentiss con un poco de JJ/Hotch.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Bueno como verán, la historia originalmente fue escrita en Español y fue traducida en inglés mediante lo que sé y con la ayuda de varios Traductores, se que no salió muy bien y pues si ustedes quieren traducirla estaría mejor. De ante mano agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer y sería muy feliz si me brindasen un comentario, déjenme saber lo que piensan. Trataré de Actualizar lo más pronto posible. _Millýe._**

* * *

Capítulo No.1

Habían pasado tres meses desde que ella había regresado al equipo después de haber fingido su propia muerte. Hablaba más cómodamente con Hotch y Rossi, incluso Reid empezaba a recuperar su confianza hacia ella y JJ, Su relación con las chicas era la misma, hacían en esas salidas suyas o como las llamaban ellas "Noches de Chicas". Y él, bueno trataba de no preocuparse demasiado, desde que había regresado los fines de semana se invertían en el entrenamiento de recuperación en el gimnasio, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, boxeo, una larga carrera por el parque e incluso cuando no entrenaban ella lo acompañaría a continuar con la remodelación de alguna de sus propiedades. De vez en cuando simplemente se presentaba en las noches después de un caso en su apartamento con pizza, comida china o Irlandesa para la cena, mirarían una película y a las jóvenes horas de la madrugada se despediría e iría a casa para verse más tarde en el trabajo.

No podía evitar mirarla, estaba sentado a su lado en el avión, acaban de resolver un caso en California y les había costado más de cuatro días para dar con el asesino. Ahora ansiaban más que nada que a Strauss se le ablandara el corazón un poco y les diera el fin de semana libre.

"Hey" llamó ella a su lado levantando la vista de su libro para posarlo en su regazo. "¿Estás bien Morgan?" frunció el ceño, demonios lo había cachado mirándola.

"Hey, sí estoy bien, lo siento si te incomodé, yo sólo me quedé pensando" murmuró rogando porque su respuesta fuera realmente convincente.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos" dijo ella extendiendo una sonrisa, ahora debería mentir nuevamente e inventar algo mejor.

"Nada interesante, rogaba en silencio para que Strauss nos dé el fin de semana libre e imaginaba como pasarlo". Quito los auriculares de sus orejas y los posó sobre la mesa. "¿Qué harás tu princesa?" hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia un lado prestándole mucha atención.

"No sé, tal vez leeré un libro o dos, tomaré duchas calientes, o intentaré convencer a García para ir a la Playa, ya sabes, es muy relajante, el sol… despertar con el ruido de las olas en la mañana, el aroma del agua salada." Se encogió de hombros no muy convencida ignorando el hecho de que últimamente la llamara _Princesa_. "¿Y tú, en busca de una _honey1_ para este fin de semana?"

El la miró asombrado, ella recordaba la plática que habían tenido hace 5 años unos cuantos meses después de que ella se había unido al equipo. ¿Cómo le explicaba que la única _honey_ que quería era ella, y la quería para toda la vida?

"¿Morgan?, en verdad empiezo a preocuparme." Tenía el ceño fruncido y unos cuantos cabellos rosaban la comisura de sus labios, era tentador, sentía la necesidad de inclinarse sobre ella, remover los cabellos y posar sus labios en los de ella. Oh por Dios, esos labios amplios y bien formados, sentía envidia de ellos cuando ella atrapaba el labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordía suavemente, una clara señal de nerviosismo o molestia.

"MORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! No me hagas recurrir a la violencia, deja de mirarme así." Se veía molesta y ahora todos estaban prestándole atención. Así que simplemente dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada y cuando tuvo suficiente paró.

"Está bien, lo siento Princesa. Si, estaba pensando en lo agradable que sería pasar un fin de semana con una sexy _honey_ en Chicago." Movió las cejas seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo, ella negó con la cabeza y después puso los ojos en blanco. Si, definitivamente llevaría a la sexy _honey_ de a lado a Chicago.

"Oh, entiendo… el cazador tiene que llevar a su presa a su zona de confort." Murmuró ella volviendo a su libro. "Y dime, ¿cómo será esta vez. Pelirroja, Rubia?" Su mirada vago por las palabras escritas, pero ahí estaba…torturando a su labio con fuerza.

Él se inclinó suavemente sobre ella, su aliento acariciando su mandíbula. Podía notar lo nerviosa que lo ponía, así que con su nariz olfateó un poco de su esencia dejando escapar un suave gemido antes de acercarse más y susurrarle al oído. "No te preocupes Princesa, tengo pensado llevar a Chicago a una Sexy _honey_ morena de piernas largas".

Ella movió incomoda sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. La había agarrado con la guardia baja, él no podría haber estado refiriéndose a ella ¿o sí? No seguro que no, ellos eran amigos, compañeros y a un que la atracción que sentía ella fuese correspondida aun había unas cuantas reglas de confraternización del FBI que tenían que seguir.

"Wooooow Derek, eso suena como si tuvieses a alguien en mente." Maldijo interiormente, ella no había querido decir eso, y no quería sonar como si le preocupase, ella realmente no quería saber la respuesta, pero antes de obtenerla, se volvió hacia él, sonrió y se puso en pie. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta perderse en la sección trasera del avión.

Él no la perdió de vista ni un solo segundo, su mirada posada en ella todo el tiempo, en su perfecta figura delgada y curvas abrazantes, el suave meneo de sus caderas al caminar. Estaba malditamente a punto de volverse loco. Se mantenía tan inmerso en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que Reid se acercaba hasta que su figura interrumpió su visión.

"No creo que lo sepas, pero estas siendo demasiado Obvio Morgan" él dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando _Pretty Boy_" Murmuró tratando de utilizar su teléfono celular como distracción.

Estaría en un serio problema si eso no funcionaba, si Reid se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Emily, el resto del equipo lo habría hecho también. Tendría que ser más discreto o más temprano que tarde recibiría un regaño de parte de Hotch.

"No trates de engañarme Morgan, ¿por qué no solo se lo dices y ya?" Tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa y se reclino sobre ella. "¿Por qué si la quieres no?" Insistió.

"Como ya te dije Reid, no se de lo que estás hablando" entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a teclear en su celular.

* * *

Emily estaba en la parte trasera del avión preparándose un té verde, García se había encargado de abastecer la alacena del jet de su té favorito desde que había decidido dejar la cafeína.

Todavía sentía el revolotear y el cosquilleo en su estómago que le había provocado el sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de Morgan. En cuanto el aroma de Old Spice había llenado sus pulmones, porque no había duda, Derek Morgan el conquistador estrella que llevaba un six pack definido en el abdomen, utiliza _Old Spice_ después de afeitarse, se había sentido mareada por su aroma masculino, le hubiese gustado voltear, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y sellar sus labios contra los suyos, y tal vez lo hubiese hecho, si no estuvieran rodeados de todos aquellos a quienes consideraba su familia, pero aun antes que familia, compañeros de trabajo, y sabía perfectamente que hacerlo sería romper su juramento y las reglas de la _BAU_.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el endulzante que anteriormente pretendió poner en su bebida, había sido esparcido sobre el mostrador.

Murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones en francés, tomo una servilleta y limpió su pequeño desastre, estaba a punto de volver a poner el endulzante en su té, esta vez asegurándose de que el polvo fino de _Splenda_ no se derramara fuera de su taza, cuando sintió la vibración de su celular en la parte trasera del pantalón.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando en la pantalla apareció que había recibido un mensaje, pero no fue el haberlo recibido lo que la puso feliz, el remitente marcado como _Derek Morgan _era sin duda lo que le había hecho pintar tanta alegría en el rostro. Unas suaves palabras fueron escritas, y valla bendición no haber tenido la taza aun en su mano, si no hubiera terminado hecha pedacitos en el suelo.

"_¿Escapando de mi princesa?, aun no es hora de jugar a las escondidas". xxD;)_

Si sus sentidos no fallasen, aseguraría que el indomable Derek Morgan estaba coqueteando con ella, pero vamos ¿no lo hacía todo el tiempo? García era un claro ejemplo de ello. Negó con la cabeza y puso el celular sobre el mostrador para terminar de preparar su té antes de que estuviese demasiado frio para ser consumible cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sobre su cintura, estaban descansando posesivamente sobre sus caderas y si ese aroma que no había desaparecido de sus sentidos no hubiese sido tan familiar, ya le hubiera tirado unos cuantos golpes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz salió más como un susurro, tenía los nervios alterados, a eso era lo que se llamaba cruzar la línea y ellos no lo habían hecho antes, no hasta ahora que él se había acercado lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo Emily?, Estoy haciendo lo que debería de haber hecho desde hace un muy buen tiempo, Justo eso es lo que estoy haciendo." ¡Dios mío, su voz! Esa era una voz muy sexy. Y lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¿qué hago?

Y antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, una de sus manos se movió a su vientre llevándola hacia el para crear un espacio entre ellos casi inexistente, como la otra se fue a reunir el cabello que descasaba sobre sus hombros hacia un lado despejando la zona de la nuca y la mandíbula.

Un escalofrío se extendió por su columna vertebral como dejó un suave beso justo ahí, en la base del cráneo. Cerró los ojos como comenzó a deslizar sus labios besando desde ahí hasta su mandíbula, cuando se le fue imposible seguir más haya, con impresionante eficacia logró darle la vuelta para poder dejar un hilo de besos sobre su barbilla y el cuello.

Ella gimió como la respiración se le entrecortó y sintió como el bulto en los pantalones de Derek iba incrementando, sus besos subían de su cuello haciendo camino hacia sus labios y ella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, su conciencia gritándole que estaban en un avión lleno de compañeros de trabajo, perfiladores y sin duda colegas, que podrían encontrarlos en el acto.

Su mano fue a tapar su boca en estado de shock, aun no creía que habían llegado a tanto. Miro en su dirección brevemente, su rostro en una delicada mueca de decepción, el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo sin movimiento.

"Yo… yo… no es lo correcto" logró tartamudear, antes de escapar de él.

"¡Emily espera, Emily!" Derek gritó como maldijo en su mente por haberla asustado. Ahora ella lo evitaría todo el tiempo y habría una tensión entre ellos. Él se había encargado de arruinar su amistad.

Dejó escapar un golpe de frustración sobre el mostrador, sus nudillos blancos y sin dolor alguno, su coraje era más fuerte que eso. Y entonces se dio cuenta, el Celular de Emily junto a la taza de té que preparaba antes de invadirla.

Él Tenía que regresárselo, si, esa sería una forma muy eficaz para acercase a ella nuevamente. Tomó el celular y lo coloco en la bolsa delantera de sus pantalones, junto al suyo, luego cogió una nueva taza y le preparó un nuevo té, el que ella había estado preparando ya estaba frío.

Equilibrando la taza del té de Emily y la suya se abrió paso a la parte delantera buscándola con la mirada, cuando la encontró maldijo interiormente, le hubiera gustado encontrarla sola leyendo su libro otra vez, pero no, estaba jugando a las cartas con Reid.

Aun le latía el corazón a mil por hora a culpa del momento con Morgan, lo había dejado en la parte trasera del avión y cuando la había llamado lo había ignorado y corrido lejos de él, lo vio caminando hacia ella con una taza en cada mano, y desde el momento que Reid lo miro, paró el juego, se recostó sobre el sillón para dormir y cerró los ojos. Obviamente lo que estaba haciendo era ocupar el lugar para que se sentara junto a ella, pero ya había tenido suficiente.

Él puso la taza con el té de Emily sobre la mesa y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

"Lo siento Prentiss" dijo en voz baja tratando de no despertar a Reid. Metió la mano en su pantalón y deslizó el celular de ella al lado del té. "Lo olvidaste" añadió mostrándole una media sonrisa, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y él fue a sentarse al otro lado del avión, tomo un sorbo de su café y colocó nuevamente sus auriculares en sus oídos como la canción de _Terrence Trent, Sign your name_ comenzó a sonar. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al reconocer la letra, cerró los ojos y se perdió entre la melodía.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, hasta que sintió la vibración de su celular sobre su muslo.

"_Gracias por el té, y perdón por haber huido de ti". xxEm._

Volteó a verla, y vio como tenía la cabeza reclinada sobre la ventana del avión inmersa en sus pensamientos. Tecleó unas palabras y luego la vio levantar la vista hacia su teléfono y después hacia él, le dio una sonrisa pequeña y luego volvió la mirada hacia su café nuevamente.

Ella sentía nuevamente ese ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, después de haberle agradecido por el té, él le había contestado nuevamente y se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo, era ella la _sexy honey morena de piernas largas_. Volvió a leer el mensaje tratando de averiguar que responder.

"_Siempre. Soy yo el que debería de pedir disculpas, me sobrepasé. Disculpa. —D."_

Aun no lograba formular que decir, cuando sintió alguien deslizándose a su lado, JJ tenía aspecto de haber estado tomando una siesta, pero después se dio cuenta que del lugar del que venía no era exactamente uno de los sillones, ella venia de la parte trasera del avión y estaba despeinada, eso sin mencionar los labios hinchados y el labial corrido.

"Hey, que pasa Jayje" murmuró bloqueando la pantalla del teléfono antes de que la rubia se diese cuenta y empezara a hacer preguntas.

"Oh, nada" negó con la cabeza. "¿Estas de humor para una noche de chicas?, me vendría bien una justo esta noche" Claramente estaba mintiendo, pero si tenían una noche de chicas sería mucho más fácil sacarle todo a la pequeña diablilla.

"Oh Claro JJ, eso sería genial, le diré a García." Emily la miró muy convencida, ciertamente la pequeña rubiecilla se veía nerviosa y al juzgar por su aspecto podría decirse que acababa de echar un polvo. No habían pasado cinco minutos desde que JJ se había deslizado a su lado, claramente escapando de algo, cuando el Jefe del equipo, SSA Hotchner, Hotch había vuelto de atrás de la cabina con el mismo aspecto, traía la camisa un poco desalineada y unos manchones de Lápiz labial en el cuello. Oh, definitivamente estaban teniendo esa noche de chicas.

El avión por fin había tocado tierra, y jamás se había sentido tan emocionada por llegar a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Capítulo muy Corto, Lo lamento, estoy en Evaluaciones y sinceramente mi animo no esta muy grande que digamos, así que tengo muy poco escrito, sin embargo no los quería hacer esperar tanto, quizá actualice pronto y Gracias a quienes se dan la molestia de Leer.**

* * *

Capítulo No. 2

Después que el avión había aterrizado, uno por uno los miembros del equipo fueron bajando, Reid como siempre fue el primero en salir con su go-bag en el hombro, después JJ, Rossi, Hotch, Emily y pisándole los talones Morgan.

Todos entraron al bullpen, Hotch directamente a su oficina y Strauss se unió a él en el interior, Rossi, Morgan y JJ igualmente se dirigieron a sus respectivas oficinas y Reid y Emily a sus escritorios.

—Hey, ¿y que harás el fin de semana?— Preguntó Reid der repente muy interesado. El joven genio tenía algo en mente y ella se dedicaría a averiguarlo.

—No lo sé, nada importante por el momento. ¿Por qué el interés, Necesitas compañía?— Ella arqueó una ceja mientras una sonrisa burlona se extendió por sus labios. Emily notó como Reid automáticamente se ruborizó ante el comentario y luego negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, creo que Morgan es el que necesita compañía sabes— Oh, en chico sabia como jugar sucio y eso no era definitivamente bueno.

— ¿Enserio?, Ojala se diviertan Reid— ella asintió con la cabeza, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la guarida de García. Entro sigilosamente tratando de darle una sorpresa a la técnica, pero incluso antes de poder llegar hasta ella fue interrumpida.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Kitten— dijo la aficionada de la tecnología sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla mientras sus dedos viajaban a la velocidad de la luz en el teclado.

Emily suspiró y se desplomó en una de las sillas adicionales. — ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?— murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—Mi pequeña gatita, tengo sensores para percibirte— Penélope por fin se volteó a ver a su amiga. Al ver que esta estaba un poco más apagada de lo usual tomó un pequeño osito de peluche y lo tiró en su dirección haciendo que la golpeara justo en la nariz. —Está bien, está bien, Demonios Emily puedo oler tu perfume a una milla de distancia, ahora vamos cuéntale a Mamá lo que te sucede. — Entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta de la morena.

—Bueno supongo que tengo que cambiarlo ¿no es así?, tal vez debería de probar con algo un poco más dulce— se enderezó en la silla y luego paso sus manos sobre los muslos. —Sabias que te quiero mucho ¿no?—

—Oh no, no esta vez, no lograrás cambiarme el tema señorita, Ahora dime ¿qué te tiene así?— Emily se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la silla de García, arrodillándose frente a ella y colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

—Nada, ya sabes… Siempre es difícil después de un caso. ¿Qué te parece ir a la playa el fin de semana?, estoy rogando de que Strauss nos de unos días libres. — Sonrió rogando por ser lo suficientemente convencedora.

—¡Oh, eso sería realmente genial Emily! Realmente estamos teniendo ese viaje tú y yo— Penélope agitó sus manos con emoción.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos que planearlo cuanto antes, pero por ahora espero que estés lista, lo que necesito ahorita es una muy buena bebida— dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción, sin embargo este salió un poco más como frustración.

—Sí que fue un mal caso eh. — La técnica se puso de pie, tomó el brazo de su amiga y juntas salieron en busca de JJ. Emily ansiaba más que nada tener esa noche de chicas, le haría bien distraerse de todo un rato, sobre todo de un llamado Derek Morgan.

Las chicas estaban a punto de salir a "Floshie's" su bar favorito, JJ estaba tomando su bolso para poder partir todas juntas, cuando Hotch apareció en la puerta dándole una mirada rápida a la rubia.

—Qué bueno que las encuentro a todas aquí, lamento interrumpir sus planes pero tenemos un caso, tienen 30 minutos para estar en el avión, García vienes con nosotros. — dijo dirigiéndose a la técnica. —Veremos los detalles en el avión—.

* * *

Dos días, dos días más sin descansar realmente, una niña de 7 años y su hermana de 4 habían sido secuestradas en Michigan a plena luz del día, dos días les había costado dar con el asesino antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para una de las pequeñas. Estaban de vuelta a casa, Hotch estaba sentado al frente del Jet hablando con Strauss en el teléfono, Rossi y Reid tenían un partido de ajedrez, García estaba sentada junto a Morgan con su cabeza posada en el hombro de este mientras jugaba un videojuego, JJ estaba recostada en la parte trasera del avión y Emily estaba en la parte trasera preparándose su té habitual.

No podía engañarse, revivía en su mente una y otra vez lo que había pasado, estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar esa sensación de Deja vu, el construido pecho de Derek presionando su espalda, sus cálidas manos en sus caderas, el suave aroma masculino de su colonia y… su celular vibró la bolsa de su pantalón.

Afortunadamente el mensaje no era de Morgan, ahí se había terminado su sensación de deja vu. Más bien era un mensaje de su madre. ¿De su madre?. Bueno como sea, pulsó el botón de mostrar y lo que leyó la dejó un poco confundida.

"Espero que no estés muy ocupada el próximo fin de semana, necesitamos hablar."

¿De qué demonios quería hablar la Embajadora Prentiss? Bueno, como sea. Esperaba tener el próximo fin de semana libre y terminar de una vez por todas con lo que fuese que tuviese que tratar con su madre.

Terminó de preparar su té y se dirigió a un sillón con su celular en mano. Al llegar puso su taza sobre la mesa, respondió el mensaje de su madre y por primera vez, Emily escuchó música de regreso a casa.

Aún era de día cuando el avión aterrizo y todos entraron al bullpen para hacer los informes de su último caso. Las cortinas de Hotch estaban entreabiertas y podían ver que hablaba por teléfono, sólo esperaba que no fuera un caso más, porque de ser así, no dudaría en ir y decirle unas cuantas cosas a Strauss.

Estaba a punto de terminar su informe cuando Hotch bajó por las escaleras y les informó que tenían no solo el próximo fin de semana libre, si no el resto de la semana y la próxima. ¡Valla! Ahora lo que quería hacer era ir y besar en agradecimiento a la Reyna de Hielo, perdón Strauss.

— No quiero verlos por aquí hasta dentro de 2 semanas. — Terminó Hotch con una apenas notable sonrisa en los labios. ¿Otra vez tendría gases?, esa había sido su excusa cuando sonrió al ver al bebé de JJ. Hablando de la rubia, la diablilla tenía cosas que escupir.

* * *

**¿Para qué quiere Elizabeth hablar con Emily, y por qué Morgan ah estado tan tranquilo? ¿Tendrá algo en mente? Opiniones y Sugerencias muy bien recibidas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, tardé más de lo que pensé para hacer este capítulo, pero bueno.. aquí esta. Disfruten y como siempre, muchas gracias de ante mano por tomarse la molestia de leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Derek salió de la Oficina de Hotch después de haber entregado su informe, echó un vistazo hacia el escritorio de Emily y vio que ella ya no estaba ahí, su maletín ya no estaba bajo su escritorio lo cual quería decir que había ido a casa. Tenía que encontrar la forma de demostrarle su amor, porque aunque sonara difícil, lo que era un cariño abundante se había transformado en algo más.

Debió de haberse quedado mirando hacia el escritorio de ella por mucho tiempo, porque Reid pasó por su lado y le dijo en voz baja. — Ella ya se fue — frunció el ceño en dirección al joven genio, negó con la cabeza y a paso veloz se apresuró a caminar en dirección de la oficina de quien seguro le ayudaría a resolver su problema.

—Hey Baby Girl, ¿qué estás haciendo en tus días libres?— preguntó Derek entrando en la Oficina de García.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés Hot stuff, acaso estas un poco celoso? — la técnica alzó un ceja ante el su comentario.

— Bueno tal vez yo quiera invitarte a pasar nuestros días en un lugar muy agradable — respondió besándole la cabeza.

— Eso suena realmente tentador Baby Boy, pero por más que quisiera aceptar ya tengo otros planes. — apagó las pantallas y se levantó con el bolso en mano.

— Espera... ¿me estás rechazando Penélope? — Derek frunció el ceño con un poco de diversión, jamás espero obtener una respuesta como esa. — ¿Es enserio?

— Derek, sabes que te amo, pero no puedo traicionar a la pequeña gatita. — Penélope se puso de puntitas y le besó la mejilla.

— Hablando de Emily, Necesito un favor Mamma. — García sonrió ampliamente como Derek comenzó a contarle su increíble plan.

* * *

Después de haber salido de la BAU, Emily se dirigió al Súper, naturalmente no estaría ahí, Su alacena estaba completamente llena ya que Alexandra (quien se encargaba de Sergio, la Limpieza y abastecer la alacena cuando Emily no estaba en casa) lo había hecho. Se paseó entre los pasillos hasta que se encontró frente a lo que buscaba, cientos de diferentes aromas y sales de baño estaban perfectamente acomodados frente a ella; tomó unos cuantos, aromas que le agradaban por supuesto: coco, vainilla, chocolate, rosas y violetas.

Cuando llegó a su departamento dejó las bolsas del súper en la mesa, se quitó el saco de encima y los zapatos fueron arrogados lejos de sus pies. Entró a su habitación y se despojó de su ropa cubriendo con una bata de seda color Arena su cuerpo, entró al baño y puso a llenar con agua ligeramente templada la bañera.

Aun no decidía que sales utilizar, adoraba el aroma del coco y la vainilla, pero las rosas y el chocolate tenían un efecto diferente en ellas, fue que finalmente se decidió por su segunda opción, vertió una cantidad satisfactoria, cerró el grifo y se dirigió a la cocina por una generosa copa de merlot. Estaba haciendo su camino de regreso cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver por la mirilla, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un ramo realmente grande de rosas blancas, para su gusto muy exagerado.

Las flores tapaban la cara de quien fuese que estuviese parado frente a su puesta, lo único que podía ver eran unos Jeans color negro y unas botas elegantes, pero no fue eso lo único que llamo su atención, a los pies de Él, porque definitivamente era un él había una linda cesta de picnic.

¿Qué si tenía sospechas?, Si las tenía, aunque más que sospechas estaba segura.

— ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndote detrás de las flores? — preguntó con una voz ligeramente más dulce.

— ¿Vas a aceptarlas? — Su voz gruesa y profunda hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, y ahí estaban las maripositas vivas en su estómago nuevamente. Dudó por un momento antes de posar sus manos sobre las de él para indicarle que tomaría el ramo. En cuanto lo hizo el deslizó sus manos por debajo de las de ellas muy lentamente, disfrutando del contacto, se agachó para tomar la cesta y ella entró en la tenue luz de la sala de estar.

Se quedó un buen rato solo observando, el moño deshecho que llevaba en la cabeza le permitía ver en toda su longitud su cuello y el hecho que llevase una bata le hacía preguntarse que encontraría bajo ella.

— ¿Derek, vas a quedarte ahí parado afuera? — preguntó ella mientras colocaba el ramo en un lindo florero.

— Espero no estar interrumpiendo Em — dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él. — Sólo quería pedir perdón por lo que sucedió el otra vez, tu sabes…en el avión — le estaba costando trabajo hablar.

— Descuida, no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó, pero está bien… y en realidad lo único que interrumpiste fue un baño caliente — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió sobre su rostro cuando recordó la conversación de hace algunos años. Ella había bromeado con que tenía una cita, pero terminó confesando que más bien era con su bañera de hidromasaje, la sonrisa de Morgan cuando había sugerido que tal vez podría ser una fiesta y ella respondiéndole que no estaba invitado.

— Bueno tal vez sea mejor que me valla para que puedas disfrutar de tu baño… — apuntó hacia la puerta, estuvo a punto de gritarle que no pero se contuvo, se relajó y después se acercó a él, le echó los brazos a la cintura apretándose contra el en un fuerte abrazo.

Sintió el rostro de Derek posarse en el hueco de su cuello, sus brazos apretando su cintura y su respiración irregular. — No tienes que irte, aún quiero averiguar que hay en la cesta — agregó por fin con valentía separándose y apuntando hacia la cesta que se posaba intacta en la alfombra, la había dejado caer en cuanto le había devuelto el abrazo.

Él le dio un de esas fantabulosas sonrisas de Derek Morgan y tomando la cesta la puso sobre la mesa.

— No estaba seguro de que ya hubieses tenido la cena, pero me atreví un poco a traer Pizza, un poco de pasta hecha por la mejor Mamá, helado, de Fresa por supuesto, y chocolates Reese's sin mal no recuerdo. — agregó mientras miraba dentro.

— La Pasta suena deliciosa. ¿Tú mamá la envió desde Chicago? — preguntó con el ceño frunció y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

— No seas tonta Emily — se burló de ella. — Te aseguro que está fresca. Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con unos pequeños polizontes dentro. Mamá preparó la cena, pero Dessi y Sara la arrastraron a un restaurante, así que la traje para compartirla contigo. —

Ambos rieron y Emily se acercó un poco más a él, miró directamente aquellos ojos chocolate que hacían que las piernas le temblasen, se encontraba acercando su rostro cada vez más al de él, se sentía encantada, poseída, Seducida por un Libertino. — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto realmente Derek? — preguntó aun absorta en su mirada.

— ¿Necesitas una respuesta para eso Emily? — respondió apenas en un susurro.

— Si, es necesaria Derek — insistió.

— No tengo una, no trataré de mentirte, hace tiempo que dejé de verte sólo como mi compañera — su mirada vagó de sus ojos al movimiento de sus labios que trataban de expulsar palabras, pero no la dejó hacerlo, antes de que dijese siquiera una letra apretó sus labios contra los suyos, era dulce y suave, no era exigente.

Quería disfrutar lo que fuese a durar, lentamente empezó a mover sus labios contra los suyos y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba rígida, le sorprendió que incluso su mano había vagado hasta su nuca tirando de él hacia ella queriendo profundizar el beso.

Emily se encontró con ansias de más, quería creer en la dulzura del Libertino, esperaba compromiso, no quería ser sólo una más de sus conquistas, pero de haber sido así, ¿se tomaría tantas molestias?

Necesitaba pensar, no, en este momento no lo necesitaba, disfrutaría lo poco o mucho que durara la magia de su Seducción, fue entonces cuando su lengua suavemente de deslizó por su labio interior pidiendo la entrada.

Él le devolvió el gesto, pero incluso antes de abrir los labios a su entrada, se separó de ella, la tomó por la cintura y volvió a acercarla, una de sus manos se quedó ahí, pero la otra fue a quitar unos cuantos mechones de cabello que ahora caían en su cara por su moño deshecho, pasó la yema de su pulgar sobre sus labios y descansó en una de sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando ella mareada por la sensación se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, y fue cuando sintió sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez todo fue diferente, su lengua pasó por el labio inferior, luego por el superior y después de haberlos separado un poco le dio un pequeño mordisquito para después convertirlo en un beso lleno.

Pronto los sonidos de lenguas y labios chocando empezaron a llenar la habitación, acompañado de suaves gemidos y el sonido de sus respiraciones irregulares.

Había conseguido volverla loca solo con un beso, y estaba segura que nunca la habían besado así, jamás olvidaría la sensibilidad con la que Derek Morgan la había hecho perder el control.

— Derek… — apenas logró formular su nombre, cuando se encontró estrellándose a sí misma contra sus labios nuevamente, sentía la dopamina esparciéndose por su cerebro y propagándose a cada extremidad de su cuerpo encontrándose a si misma en búsqueda de más.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, la verdad es que ni yo se que va a pasar en el siguiente, Emily ya esta dejándose llevar un poco más por Derek, esta siento seducida por un Libertino y le está gustando esa sensación. No eh escrito alguna vez algo referente a relaciones sexuales, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo. Recuerden que Emily está prácticamente desnuda, así que en el Próximo Capítulo pueden pasar varias cosas. Una vez más gracias por Leer y como siempre comentarios y críticas son bien recibidas.  
**


End file.
